Pinocchio's Strings
by afangirlimagines
Summary: Char discovers that Ella is cursed on his own. After gaining this knowledge, what will the young prince do? Will he use it to help her fall in love with him? Or will he do the opposite, realizing the harm that would come with their acquaintanceship and end their relationship all together?
1. Pinocchio's Strings

Disclaimer: The rights of _Ella Enchanted_, and related characters, belong to Gail Carson Levine. Also, the direct quotes used, mainly the dialogue, belong to her, as well. This applies to every chapter.

* * *

Char couldn't help but think about how odd this all was. There Ella was, complacently spending the night with the ogres. _Ella was always one to rebel. And she just put them all to sleep? What was she waiting for? A better opportunity to escape didn't seem fairly likely._

Char shook the thought out of his head, and proceeded to prepare his men to join the scene ahead of them, in order to rescue Ella. Ella was clearly conscious, as she was able to help him and his knights tie up the Ogres. She didn't even seem too shocked, as she quickly started joking about her time in finishing school.

Char pushed his thoughts away about how Ella was acting strange, just happy to spend time with her once again. He missed her dearly, but was glad to see that, at the very least, Manners Mistress did not take away her sense of humor. Soon, he was laughing and smiling, as he always seemed to do with Ella.

After Char headed back with his men, and the group of not-so-friendly Ogres, he began to think about Ella's actions from the night before once again. She was an enigma. She seemed so independent and defiant, yet she did comply with the Ogres. _Maybe she was still under their spell, while she was putting them to sleep. Or what if this has to do with the Ogres' eyes again? That did affect Ella before… _Char sighed as he trekked forward, leaving his thoughts for another time as Sir Aubrey struck up a conversation.

The next time he saw Ella of Frell was at her father's wedding. He was adamant about going, wanting to see her again. As they roamed the halls, "looking" for a secret passageway, Char couldn't help but feel childish. But not in a sense that he was embarrassed; rather he was joyed to feel so young again. They were having a marvelous time when Ella brought up talk of fairies.

"A fairy gave my father and my new mother an unusual gift," she said, describing the magic-induced love. "What do you think of such a present?"

Though Char noticed that Ella seemed tense, talking of the fairy's gift, he continued the conversation. She was the one to bring it up, after all. "I shouldn't like to be under a spell to love someone." But, Prince Char couldn't help but feel that maybe love was a spell itself. It did seem to dictate his actions in a strange way, and often left Char breathless.

As they watched the fairy, Lucinda, through the window, Ella seemed afraid when she faced them, though relaxed once she vanished. Char gasped as he watched. Lucinda was definitely something he would wish to learn more about. She seemed very open and about for a fairy.

During his time in Ayortha, Char decided to learn more about fairies such as Lucinda. Besides, it wasn't as if anybody else wanted his attention, it seemed. They seemed overwhelmed when he spoke more then one sentence at a time. The only other thing he really enjoyed spending his time on, besides this task, was his correspondence with Ella. It seemed that everything that brought his joy was somehow linked with her.

With access to the Ayorthian royal library, it didn't take long to find out information about fairies. But what struck as strange to Char is that most fairies would not cast spells like that. Minus a select few, most refused to practice this "big magic." It was believed that it had too many negative consequences that were unforeseeable. All Char was able to find out about Lucinda was that she used big magic, typically at important events like weddings and births.

Char constantly wondered why Ella was so set off by Lucinda. Especially since she never seemed close to her father at all. In fact, Char recalls that he called her Eleanor the day of her mother's funeral, only to have Ella correct him. It seemed strange that after fifteen years, her father would still refuse to use her nickname. And it wasn't hard to tell that she had some disgust towards Dame Olga. _Maybe she fears that Lucinda's gift will lead to her father staying home more? It wouldn't be irrational to think that it would have some sort of indirect affect on Ella. _

For Char, it all came together in a dream one night. He often dreamt of his Ella, usually focusing on one memory they shared. They were his happiest moments, as he got to fool around despite his status. It was rare for that to happen, and he didn't take one moment for granted.

That night, however, it seemed as though his dream was a combination of his memories with her. Ella with zhulpH, with the Ogres in the forest, with himself at her father's wedding... The list goes on. But what seemed strange is Lucinda began to appear in all of the memories, as if she was secretly in each one. When Ella was being controlled by the Ogres in the forest, it seemed as though Lucinda refused to let her go. And even the small things Ella did seemed as if she was a puppet on Lucinda's strings. When she stood in order to try on the glass slippers, it was because Lucinda was pulling her strings up. And the reverse occurred when she sat. In the dream, though Lucinda was smiling, looking proud of herself, Ella was frustrated. As if she was finally a "real-boy," but Gepetto wouldn't let her off her strings.

When Char woke up, he didn't believe that his dream was true. But it did bother him, considering that, consciously, he believed Ella to be rebellious. Especially since she said openly, to the future king no less, that "Nothing should be dictated!" Char smiled at the memory, glad she felt comfortable to voice her opinion to him.

Much time passed before Char realized the truth behind that dream. It was during a meeting with the Ayorthian king that the topic of Ogres was brought up. Char, or Echarmonte as he was called, brought up how an Ogre once bewitched a girl with just its eyes. But the Ayorthian king told him this was impossible as they did much research on the creatures. And in appearance, nothing about them was persuasive. Only their voice could be.

Char realized that this must mean that something else forced Ella to try to give up zhulpH. And with the memory of Lucinda forcing Ella to complete tasks in his dream, Char decided to figure out if Ella was ever affected. He figured that he was just being paranoid, and just wanted to justify Ella's actions without having to ask her if she lied to him. It would be too much for him if she said yes, though he always assumed it would come down to that.

So when he found out, after consulting some Ayorthian victims of her magic, that Lucinda often gave obedience to newborn children, in order to stop their crying, Char felt as if he just completed the jigsaw puzzle that was Ella of Frell. Ella, his Ella, was forced to be obedient.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. I wrote it in the spur of the moment one night. I mean, I definitely don't think its too amazing, but I thought it was interesting. I've thought of continuing it and I have a few ideas as to where it could go. However, I'm not really sure, because I think it works nicely as a one shot. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear some opinions.


	2. Arriving Home

_What to do? What to do?_

Char knew that he couldn't just assume that Ella had a curse. How absurd that would be? But how could he tell?

Char knew he shouldn't just outright say it in his letters. This would most- likely be a very personal matter for Ella. Also, his finding out might upset her- and Char wouldn't even be there to comfort her. No, clearly this was a face to face conversation.

The rest of Char's time in Ayortha passed quickly, mainly due to the spiky writing that warmed his heart every 10 days. He saved every one, occasionally rereading his favorites when he got the chance. He would even vowed to try making the recipes that Ella sent him, though he could guarantee that it would not taste as good as Mandy and Ella's. Still, he wanted to be able to try. Maybe he could learn enough about cooking that when he got back to Kyrria- back to Frell- he could make Ella the roly-poly pudding she sent him the directions to make. He could imagine the smile it would put on her face.

While in the carriage heading home, Char couldn't help but think about the curse once more. How would he approach the topic with her? It's not as if he could ask her directly. That would be too confrontational, too overbearing. And it would most-likely just arouse questions about his knowledge of it, rather than her affliction. He would have to approach the topic gently. Maybe use the curse put on her fathers as a way to ask her. Or how he doesn't like the royal treatment that is always present, except for when he's with Ella.

Char mentally noted that he cannot ever say a command to her. He did not command people too often, as it felt like a enforcement of his status. But sometimes he says simpler commands, such as "tell me" or "let me see," which would affect Ella the same. It would be a hard habit to break, but he was willing to do anything for his Ella. Not that she knew of his feelings towards him.

One day, Char felt compelled to use to spell for his benefit. He desperately wanted to know about Ella's true feelings toward him, and if he did command her, she would have to tell him. But Char pushed this thought to the side in an instant. _How could I think about using Ella like that? Why would I ever consciously distress her? No, I mustn't command her to tell her my feelings. And to think- these thoughts are coming from a future king._ He mentally shamed himself, for allowing himself be so overcome with selfishness.

Char was overwhelmed with his feelings for Ella. With each letter he received, he felt more and more submerged in the tidal waves of her essence. Everytime he buttons his doublet, he remembers how he was Hansel and Ella was Gretel. Everytime he heard the click-clack high heels, he thought of the glass slippers that fit Ella perfectly. Everytime he heard another language, he thought of how Ella would speak it with more grace than even some natives. And, overwhelmingly so, everytime he saw a stair rail, he couldn't help but think of Sir Peter's wedding, and how he desperately wished he could go back to that moment. Sliding down them alone was never the same after Ella. Nothing really was, though, because he constantly imagined Ella's reactions and feelings towards everything going on around him. He was drowning, and only her love could save him.

Once Char arrived at the castle, he quickly said his greetings to his mother, father, and siblings. Dinner would be in an hour, so he was to freshen up and head back down. However, Char had too much on his mind to worry about how he looked. He took only a second to splash some cool water on his face, before rushing off to the archives. He wanted to see if there was any information for him to find.

First, Char went to the court health records. Maybe this sort of curse would be shown in there. But before he could pull out the record book from 16 years ago, Ella's birth year, he realized what he was doing. _This is a complete invasion of privacy. Ella would tell me if she wanted me to know. I can't do this to her._

Char quickly left the record hall, without looking for any information on Ella, when he ran into Cecilia. Her face collided right into Char's chest, and she wobbled a bit, luckily not falling down herself.

"Sorry Ceci. I wasn't look where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. That was just unexpected. I came looking for you actually."

"Oh, what for?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were acting so weird? Did something happen Ayortha?"

"No, nothing happened. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Ceci smiled knowingly. It reminded Char of Ella's teasing smirk. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What? No. I've told father, and I'll tell you. I have not chosen a women I would like to court. I will let you know when I do."

Ceci rolled her eyes. "Very well, Char. But when you do let us know, make sure you tell us exactly how many months ago you developed these feelings."

Char ignored her comment and walked to the dining hall. Was it really that obvious that I'm in love? Can Ella tell? Char sighed as he went to the welcome dinner for him. It was uneventful, but that easily may have been because Char's were on a beauty with sparkling green eyes and flowing auburn hair.

Ella just got to her tiny closet of a room, when Mandy walked in to give her a letter.

"Sorry I didn't give this to you yesterday, but you were ordered to go to sleep, rather then just go to your room. So I didn't see the point of handing the letter to you when you wouldn't be able to read it."

Ella quickly took the letter from Mandy's hands. She was eager to read the letter.

_To my dearest friend Ella,_

_I am heading home in a few hours. This will be the last letter I send from the Ayorthian castle. I will certainly miss the beauty of this kingdom. The flowers that bloom here are unlike the ones in Kyrria. They are beautiful nonetheless. I will also miss the Sings, for it seems as if every Ayorthian is born singing._

_However, I am glad to come home. I miss my family. Clemente and Charles have probably gotten up to no good by now. They're always a handful for their ladies in waiting, so I usually have to help keep them in check. Without me there, let's hope that they still stayed in check. And I need to make sure that Cecilia isn't trying to court yet. She's eager to fall in love, having ready so many fairy tales, but any suitor looking for her hand must go through me first. Not only am I her brother, but I am the Crown Prince. I think my opinion will matter. Mother and Father will be the same as when I left them, though I do miss them, I am less worried about what the have been up to while I was gone._

_But most of all, I'm excited to see you once again. The day I arrive in Kyrria will most-likely be a day or two after you receive this letter. I hope I am not too late to say that I will be coming to your home in the morning after I arrive. We haven't seen each other in too long. Please make sure that you can leave the house. Or that the treacherous Hattie is not there. I will stop by the menagerie first, if you would rather meet there. Try to be there before the clock strikes 10 times. I shall be feeding Apple his namesake as I wait._

_Arriving back in Frell, I realize that this will most-likely mean an end to the letters. I am sorry to see it come to an end. The stories of you escaping cotillions and Hattie's nonsense have gotten me through the many silent days in Ayortha. The news that I had received mail always brought a bit of joy to the tiresome days. Though I will admit, that if I found out that it was father sending me a letter, I was often disappointed. I suppose it is different, receiving letters from him. He does discuss business more often than pleasure._

_I would ask how you, my "impatient friend," have been doing the past few days, though I suppose I can do that tomorrow. I eagerly await to see Kyrria again. And I hope you are just as eager to see me as I am to see you. Otherwise, I am due for much embarrassment._

_Your impatient friend,_

_Echarmonte_

_P.S. I must say that I am slightly sad to see my new name go. Maybe I will visit Ayortha soon. Or request that you refer to me as such._

Ella smiled widely, happy to know that Char was back. She was especially eager to see him tomorrow. But her face soon fell as realization dawned on her. _Look at my state. I am no longer a lady. He would not want a presence with me._ She could easily clean herself up if need be. Wear an old gown that Hattie claimed was too ugly for her to wear. But looking down at her scarred hands, it would be all too evident that she had not been treated properly this past year. And there was no way she could explain her state to Char without explaining the curse.

Ella also thought of how close her and Char have gotten recently. If their friendship was to stay the same, just in person now, it would become clear to the conspirators of her relationship with Char. And if the curse was ever discovered, she could be used as a pawn against him. As his closest friend, she would have easy access into the castle, and could be commanded to bring harm to him. Any enemy of the country could use her against him and her nation.

Ella quickly made up her mind. She would get Mandy to command her to stay in her room, so that even if Char stops by the manor when she doesn't show up at the menagerie, he would not see her. She would need a way to further convince Char to not come back looking for her, but she wasn't sure just what to do. For now, she went to bed, thinking of how she could protect his, and Kyrria's, future.

* * *

So in the book, though Char states that he has brothers, I don't believe they are ever named. But since him and Cecilia both have names that start with C's, I thought maybe it would be a sibling pattern that Daria and Jerrold decided to do. Also, I apologize if you don't like that I changed the plot a lot. I mean, the letter was a huge plot point. But if Char had suspicions, I feel as though he would want to prove them first. Also I apologize if Char's gushing about Ella is a bit cheesy. I felt as though it was, but he is head-over-heels for her, so I left it.


	3. My Dear Prince Charmont

Disclaimer: So as stated in the beginning, the characters belong to Gail Carson Levine as I do not own Ella Enchanted. No money is being made off this piece. The reason I'm stating this again is because the two letters in this chapter are comprised mostly of direct quotes from the novel, so I do not own them.

Thank you for reading! And just a note: The first two chapters were written and posted very quickly as I was off from school. Time between posts will most likely be about a week from here on out.

* * *

Since Ella's wake up call, the sunrise, she's been thinking about what she could possibly do to deter Char. She could say that she doesn't like him- that she just thought it would be useful to have a friend in the Palace. But it wouldn't make much sense if she had some scheme to end up telling him the truth. Maybe she could say that she grew a conscious. But wouldn't he just want to get to know the real Ella after that? Or maybe he wouldn't care at all, and just request that she keeps up the act. After all, Sir Stephan said that he laughed more with her one morning than with his knights for 2 weeks.

_What if I told Hattie to tell him I moved away? She shouldn't care as it would just mean the Prince would not spend time with me. Though I doubt that would stop him after he saw me get locked in my bedroom. _

"If only I had a reason…" Ella muttered to herself while cleaning the dishes, when an idea suddenly struck her. She told Mandy she would be right back and ran to her room quietly, to ensure that she wouldn't wake up any of the sleeping "beauties." Ella quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink, quickly scribbling down in the foreign script:

_My dear Prince Charmont,_

_Your latest corespondence with my stepsister was recieved by my mother, Dame Olga, and myself. Ella and the cook, Mandy, were not here to except it. Ella is absent because she has eloped, taking our cook with her. She left a note which I have enclosed for your perusal._

_You have been much decieved in her. For a while, she had ambitions to be queen, beliving she would befriend you first, and then gain your heart. She dispared of it and took another offer after all this time had passed. I do not think she liked living on our generosity, and longed to be able to lord it over us with greater splendor than we could hope for, although we fancy that our stile is very fine._

_I don't believe that a respectable Prince, like yourself, would wish to remain friends with this decietful wench, so I've saved you the embarasment by keeping your letter from her. She would often crow over your letters, reading them aloud for Mandy and I to here. I did not approve, of corse, but how can you stop someone like Ella?_

_Your letter arrived four days after her departure. I know because Demby had a ball that night, and Ella was greatly missed. Her beaux turned to me for consolation, and I gave them the same advice I have for you: Think no more of the minks, because she has already forgotten you._

_I am sorry to dismay you, but I hope you will be consoled by the fond wishes of this admirer._

_Your angel of comfort,_

_Hattie_

Ella sighed as she put Hattie's signature. She was upset that she had to do something of the sort, but was able to convince herself that this was for the best. Taking a deep breath, she began the next letter.

_Mum Olga, Father, Hattie, &amp; Olive,_

_These are the first words I ever penned as a married lady. You know him, but I shall not write his name, only that he is very old and very rich and lives far from Frell. And he is fool enough to make me his bride. Someday, and the day may not be long in coming, I shall be sole mistress of a vast estate. I shall not write again, but look for me. When my husband dies, I shall visit Frell. Should you spy a carriage that surpasses of others, peer inside. You will find me within, smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world-_

_Ella_

Enclosing the letters so that they be brought to the castle, and to Char, was the hardest part for Ella. This would mark the end of her friendship with Char. Currently, Char was thinking his last positive thoughts about his believed-to-be best friend. He was probably getting ready to see her now.

Ella realized what time it was as the clock rang nine times. She went downstairs quickly and set plates of food out on the table in case Dame Olga and her spawns arose while Ella was out.

"Mandy, if they ask, can you tell them that you sent me to the market?"

"Sure, sweets, but you must realize if you come back with nothing, they would notice."

Mandy listed the things she would need, and though Ella tried to pay attention, she was preoccupied with thoughts of the letters and Char, and ended up missing parts of the list. Ella nodded when Mandy stopped talking, knowing she wouldn't get mad at her if she forgot an item or two considering the circumstances.

Ella left quickly, walking fast paced towards the castle. It wasn't all too far away- just a little past the menagerie. Ella longed to stop to there and see Apple. She longed to stop herself from delivering the letter and ending her friendship with Char. She longed to wait at the menagerie until it was too late to run away. She longed to see Char. But she kept moving towards the castle.

When she arrived at the castle, she walked up to a butler who appeared to be heading inside.

"Sir, sir! Excuse me!"

He turned around, hands grasping each other behind his back, and seemed slightly alarmed. "Are you speaking to me?"

"Yessir." She dropped a quick curtsy and looked up towards his face, sticking out the letter towards him. "I apologize for being so abrupt. But may you deliver this letter to His Highness Prince Charmont." Saying his full name, with title and all, made Ella feel strange. But she knew she would have to get used to it.

"Who shall I say this is from?" Now his look changed more to disgust. Ella quickly realized this must be due to her sooty, rag covered frame.

"It is from my lady, Lady Hattie of Frell. She says that it is urgent."

"Very well. I shall deliver it to him now," he replied, before quickly entering the castle.

Ella stood looking up at the castle for a moment, before the effects of her actions fully settled in, leaving her shaking. Putting a lot of her effort into not crying, Ella quickly turned and briskly walked back towards the house.

It is strange that she used to call that place home. Home is supposed to be a place where you feel comfortable and safe. If she truly wanted a term to fit the way she felt, it would be prison. Though even prison offers a small hope of escape, unlike Dame Olga's house.


	4. A Flurry of Emotions

"Highness, may I enter?"

"Yes, come in." Char was facing his mirror, straightening out his doublet and trying to fix his hair. He wanted to look his best when he sees Ella again.

"I just received an urgent notice from her Lady Hattie. It is addressed to you, your majesty."

Char wanted to correct his formalities, but you can only say it so many times before you realize they refuse to listen. Char went over to the butler and took the letter. "Thank you."

Char initially wasn't planning on opening the letter, but he knew he had to stop worrying about his meeting with Ella and decided to sit down and open it.

He read the letter quickly, not truly paying attention to it until he saw Ella's name written down. He went back and read it again, carefully this time, to ensure that he truly understood the meaning. _Ella? Married? She would never marry for wealth. She wasn't like that._ But the letter in Ella's hand... It must have been true.

The clock struck ten times outside and Char stood up quickly, thinking about how he should be going to see Ella. He was just about to walk out the door and push his thoughts to the side when he realized this meant Ella was not to be meeting him. He collapsed back into his chair, trying to sort through the mix of frustration, anger, sadness, and confusion that were all battling for dominance within his skull.

Char didn't notice when he first started crying, but the wet trails began dripping on to his lap. He read the letter an innumerable amount of times, yet those treacherous words held the same meaning. He fell for Ella's trick. She drew him in, acting like the friend he desperately wanted, only to ditch him when he fell for her, leaving him to hit the ground. _Was it really all a trick? What about all those letters? Why would she never mention it to him? There was no way she was betrothed and married within a few days. Would she really leave him to figure this out from Hattie- of all people?_

Just then, it struck Char. It was over an hour after he recieved the letter when he finally found some hope in the darkness. What if Hattie found out about the letters? Char couldn't help but think it was strange that he was to address his letters to Mandy. Maybe Hattie would've been jealous. She could've commanded her to write that letter!

Char knew that his theory of Ella having a curse may have been totally false, but he needed something to believe him. Because of Ella truly was just a trickster, Char wouldn't be able to make it through the next couple of days. And he definitely wouldn't have made it through his parents constant asking of "Do you fancy any lady yet?"

Still, there was a voice, whispering that Ella was a minx and that he was just going to embarrass himself. But Char ignored it because his heart would've broken had he listened to it. He believed the best in Ella. He had to.

Once he pushed his negative thoughts to the side, he quickly wiped his cheeks dry, put on his cloak, due to the cold December weather, and left his room. He had a rather quick stride, trying to do everything to keep himself from running. He noticed his brothers sparring in the great hall, and though he normally would've broken up, he figured that his parents would get to it. After all, that was their job.

"Char, where are you off to in such a hurry?" As if summoned by thoughts of her, his mother was standing behind him.

"Sorry mother, but I must go see Ella. It is of the utmost importance."

"Char, I know you and Lady Ella are very close. And her late mother was a wonderful woman, so I can only imagine that she is the same. But me and your father must speak with you now. I'm sure she will understand."

"But mother, I-"

"Unless you are going to Ella's side to ask for her hand, there is no reason for you to leave right away. After all, she will still be at her manor later in the day."

Char desperately wanted that to be the case. For him to ask for Ella's hand and for her to say yes. But if that letter had been true. If Ella had not been at the manor, if Ella had not loved him- No, he was too prideful to admit his love to someone who may be married for all he knew. "But I told her I'd meet her! I'm already very late!"

"Well then, you're already late. So what difference will it make if you take a bit more time? Now come on now, your father doesn't have all day."

Char sighed, knowing he lost this battle. Hopefully, Ella would still be at the manor, unmarried and possibly even uncursed.

He followed his mother to Father's study, trying to push aside his thoughts of Ella and focus on what his father and mother may want of him. After all, he was doing well in his lessons and he thought he kept friendly relationships in Ayortha. Maybe it was about Cecilia, and his parents wanted his advice. After all, he was the closest to Cecilia.

"There you are, son. Sit down, we have some important matters we wish to discuss with you."

_Nothing as important as figuring out the truth about Ella, Father. _Char sat down in the seat on the other side of his Father's desk, awaiting the news coming his way.

His mother, who was seated next to his father, spoke up first, however. "I know that you keep saying that you aren't interested in suiting any maidens at the mo-"

Char immediately stood up, almost knocking the chair behind him over, and interrupted his mother. "Is that what this was about? My finding of a Princess? Mother. Father. I've told you both that no lady has struck my interest. I even told Cecilia this last night. If that is what you are interrupting my meeting with Ella about, I'm-"

"Son, sit down." His father's voice was rather strict, compared to his normal tone. Char quickly realized his mistake of interrupting his mother and apologized quietly and took his seat once again before his father continued. "Charmont, we need to have an heir to the throne, you must realize this. And you are of wedding age. As the Prince of Kyrria, it is your duty to marry. Whether it be due to love or an arranged marriage is up to you. We do not wish you to be forced to marry someone from another kingdom, but you will have to if you do not find someone soon."

"Father, I understand your concerns, but an arranged marriage? I thought you believed in the concept of marriage due to love, not politics."

"He does, Char. We both do. And we want nothing more than for you to find your love. But people are chattering Char. We worry that if you don't at least start looking for a suitor, you may never find one, and we will be left with no choice."

Char sighed. "Very well, I will look for a suitor. But bear in mind that it is not my fault if I come up empty-handed." He hoped that by agreeing with his parents, they would get off his back. The clock was just striking twelve outside, and Char was getting a bit jumpy about missing Ella. Maybe she's still at the manor, but leaving today to find her husband. Maybe he can convince her to stay and be with him. Even if she was just after the riches, would it be that terrible if she kept the act up for him?

"No, that will not be necessary. For your mother had thought up a brilliant idea. We will hold balls for the next three nights, as part of a welcoming to your arrival. All the ladies of Kyrria will be invited to come, so that you can meet them and get to know one, until, hopefully, your feelings will foster into love."

Char desperately wanted to shout that he was already in love, and that there was no hope for him to find love in these balls. But he also knew one thing. Hattie would not miss that chance. And from Hattie, he would most likely be able to find out more about Ella.

"Very well, Mother. Maybe you are right. Maybe I will find my love at these balls." _Or at least the truth about her._


	5. A Prelude to the Ball

Look who posted the chapter earlier than they said they would! I know I've been slacking on this, but I hope that I can make it up to you, eventually? Also, I was thinking that next time I get writer's block I should do a quick oneshot, or have another story to work on? Do you guys have any ideas/requests? (Sidenote: as a reader and writer, there are so many unfinished stories on here that I want to fix. And I know how frustrating it gets when stories are abandoned- so if its any consolation, I won't abandon this.) Anyway, thank you for reading this far. If you read the prologue for this chapter, the beginning is the same, so you can skip down to wear the marker is.

* * *

_Who knew how many details went into planning a ball?_ Even though his mother had already chosen pretty much every detail about the balls, it still needed to pass by Char, for some odd reason. It's not like he cared all that much about what happened. Still, there was much to do. First, he had to agree on the wording of the invite as well as the time the balls would begin, not that Mother would actually let him change either. Then he had to get through various meetings with the castle's tailor, for size measurements, fabric choosing, and fittings for his three outfits. It was all too much and it all happened in a two day's time! As a child, he could run away from these things, and it would end up being alright. But as the eighteen year old Crown Prince of Kyrria, he had to have some dignity and get through this.

Throughout all these events, Char let his mind wander back to the lass it seemed to center about. However, instead of bringing the warm feelings to his heart that it normally brought, it just lead to a burning pain. The more Char thought about Ella, the more his dreams crashed. He knew Ella. She was smart and cunning. If she was truly forced to write that letter, she would have written in a different hand. Or at least, speak. But it was all so profoundly Ella. Was Ella truly cunning enough to trick him as well, stealing his heart to keep with the rest of her riches? Char shook his head; there was no doubt about it. _She's the Ogre Tamer. Of course she is._ And that's how he made up his mind that his mind cannot be made up of thoughts of that brown haired lass. He must force himself to forget her name. Force himself to think she was Elena, Ellie, Lela- anything to make him believe he could move on. _Anything._

"ELLA! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ella followed the pull, leading her right next to the owner of that treacherous screech. Hattie was currently opening up a letter that she received in the mail. "Read it to me, Ella."

Ella took the letter from Hattie and immediately had trouble breathing once she saw the broken royal seal and beautiful calligraphy. _Char. _She coughed and read aloud,

_A Royal Invitation_

_In honor of Prince Charmont of Kyrria's return from Ayortha, three balls will be held. All eligible noble ladies should be present. The balls will be masquerade formal, so dress appropriately._

There was a bit more to the invite, but Hattie cut Ella off, squealing, "That's enough, Ella. Can't you see that he wishes to dance with me! He must have missed me so much during his year away. We must go shopping immediately, Ella!"

Hattie screamed for Dame Olga, who read the letter and was just as ecstatic about it as her eldest daughter. Olive was excited, too, but she was more concerned about the food that would be present there.

Ella, on the other hand, was trying to hold back her tears. It was evident that they were attempting to find someone for Char to marry, to love. To replace her. She was surprised that she could hold back her tears at all. Still, Ella knew that this would be for the best. With Lucinda refusing to take back her gift, Ella had no hope of overcoming the curse. Still, there was a big part of her that wished that she could go and profess her love to Char. Confess that she wasn't married. Live happily with him forever. But happily ever afters are only present in her storybook.

* * *

After almost two hours, both Olive and, more importantly, Hattie found dresses suitable for them. As Hattie said, "As future queen, I need the best dress there. So we will keep looking until I find one suitable for someone like me." Though Ella still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Char finding another, at least she could settle in the comfort he would never settle for Hattie. But maybe, just maybe, if he did, Ella would still be able to see him in a way that's safer for him. After all, Char is the most important thing in Ella's life, and that means sacrificing happiness for his protection. If she chanted it enough to herself, she would be able to fight the urge of telling him the truth and ruining his life.

Ella was so distracted about thinking about Char, she didn't even realize when she was about to run into someone. The only thing that stopped that were Hattie's squeals. Ella blinked a few times and looked up to see Kyrria's beloved prince. She saw the brown pools that have drowned her before, and will drown her again. She saw the swarthy skin that made him glow like a god. She saw the perfect brown locks framing his face better than any crown could. She saw him exactly as she remembered him. Beautiful. Beautiful and too good for her.

Ella cursed her luck for running into him, and looked down, hoping Hattie would take up his attention. But she should've realized that would not have worked. After all, there is not a person in the world strong enough to handle a screaming Hattie.

"Lady Hattie, Lady Olive. It was nice to see you? I presume you'll be attending the ball tonight?"

"Well, of course, Charmont. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And who is this with you? Will she be attending?" Char was standing right in front of Ella now, wishing she'd look up at him. Her hair was blocking her face completely, so he was in the dark as to who she was. The way Ella wanted it, though there was a strong force in her that wished to lean up and hug him- hard.

"Oh this is just our maid, Cinders. Not a lady fit for a ball."

"I would love to have her be in attendance, though. Will you attend?" He was directly addressing Ella now. Ella was frozen.

"Cinders, don't be rude. Look at the Prince when he speaks to you. Tell the Prince that you can't go. He will understand if you don't like balls."

The command was pulling at Ella. She looked up, and let her hair part. She hoped that he would sweep her off her feet and whisk her away to the castle. But she also knew it would be best if he didn't, and subtly hoped that he would've forgotten what she looked like.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness, but I'm afraid I cannot be in attendance." Ella added a curtsy at the end, hoping she pulled off the act enough.

Char was shocked at first. She had vibrant green eyes that reminded him of his Ella. But there was nothing else that was the same. This maiden was a worker through and through. The scarred hands, the bleached untamed hair, the tired bags on her face. This maiden has not seen a day of rest, so there was no possibility of it being Ella. But the eyes were enough to send him reeling in the memory of her. But the ball was tonight, and he had to find an _unmarried_ lady to wed. Though he doubted he could love again.

Ella was trying to process the fact that Char forgot her. She knew that it was what she felt was best for him, but it hurt. He was _her_ Char. And to be forgotten so soon. When she arrived back at the manor, she told Mandy all about it. All Mandy did is bring her in front of a water bucket to see her reflection. Ella gasped.

"Is- Do I really look like this?" Mandy nodded quietly.

"But maybe this is a good thing then Mandy! I can meet him as a new person all over again. I can go by a different name then, and still get to know him. I can even go to the balls then!"

"Honey, just because he didn't recognize you in the couple of minutes you were in front of him in the middle of the street, doesn't mean he won't recognize you. Once you clean the soot off your face, and brush your hair a bit, you'll be looking more like your old self."

"But it's a masquerade ball too! I'll just wear the mask the whole time. It will be perfect, Mandy!"  
"Sweet, why go and break your heart again? I know you claim that you were simply friends with Charmont, but I can see in your eyes that he was more to you."

But Ella was determined. Her heart was already broken. She would see Char in an attempt to mend it. It would mend three times, and break three times, at the end of each ball. That was better than it staying broken forever. So Ella told Mandy she was to do it, that she needed to see Char again.


	6. Missing Ella & Meeting Lela

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. It means a lot. And thank you for all of those who wrote reviews because it did help to get me to continue the story. Though I love Ella Enchanted with all my heart, I began to feel this story was drifting from what I wanted and I had trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with the story. But you guys seem to really like it, and I'm gonna keep trucking on. This chapter has a lot of elements from the book in it, but I did go into their thoughts a bit more. I hope you like it!

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ForeverPointeing as I pray that she is better or at least getting there. 3

* * *

Ella looked in the mirror and did a small twirl. Her gown was a spring green embroidered with leaves of darker green and plump yellow buds. In accordance with the latest fashion, the waist tapered to a narrow point, and the train trailed two feet behind me. In the glass, she saw Mandy curtsy.

"Mandy, thank you. This is beautiful."

"You're lovely, Lady." She seemed close to tears. Ella hugged her- she squeezed her tight, and inhaled the sweet smell of freshly baked bread. Ella turned back to the glass and raised her mask, which covered most of her forehead and half of her cheeks, with small eye holes eyes. With half her head hidden, her mouth appeared strange and unknown even to herself. The transformation was thorough. _With the mask, I was not Ella._ The finishing piece was the glass slippers. Ella hid them underneath the skirt, however, knowing that if Char saw them, the disguise would be pointless. Even if part of her secretly wanted him to know, she knew it was selfish.

When she ran down to our front door, Ella discovered that icy rain was falling in sheets. She could go to the ball without jewels, but not wet and shivering.

"Isn't there some small magic - a fairy umbrella, something - that would keep me dry?"

"No, love. Not small magic."

_The weather is such a stupid thing to separate me from Char. _"I wish you were a _real _fairy, one who wasn't afraid to do anything." Ella had a mad idea and acted on it without considering its wisdom. She said the words Lucinda had taught her, "Lucinda, come to my aid." _If anyone would think keeping me dry wasn't big magic, that one would be Lucinda._

"Ella!" Mandy protested. "Don't-"

The order came too late. Lucinda appeared.

She still looked old, but she stood straighter than the last time Ella had seen her, and many of her wrinkles had disappeared.

"Ahhh. Sweet child. You need my help." She smiled, and the young Lucinda shone through. "So long as it's not too big, I shall do what I can."

Ella explained.

"Going to a ball? Like that? No, it won't do." She touched her neck, and placed a thin silver chain from which hung a white lily made of the same kind of glass as my slippers. There was a pressure on her head, and Ella lifted off a tiara fashioned as a garland of the same flowers.

"It's beautiful."

Lucinda placed it back. "Now, you need a coach. That shouldn't be too troublesome."

"How can you call a coach small magic?" Mandy demanded.

Lucinda, in an attempt to keep this as small magic, transformed the mice into horses and a coachman, while turning a pumpkin into a large stylish coach. And to make Mandy stop scowling, Lucinda added a condition.

"At midnight, your coach will become a pumpkin again, and the animals will regain their original shape until your next ball. The tiara and necklace will disappear."

Mandy returned with her umbrella, uncompromisingly black and with two bent spokes.

"Here, love. I hope you won't be sorry. I won't hug you and muss your dress."

She kissed Ella. "Go now."

* * *

Char sighs as he begins his slow procession down the stairs. A procession begins to form in order for him to greet everyone. Though his mother was delighted to hear about it, this was of Char's request.

It's hard to just turn off one's heart after it yearns so deeply and for so long. Char still had an ounce of hope, fluttering in his heart and pulling at its strings. He just needed to know if Ella showed up. Even if she didn't speak to him, even if she was married, even if she lied straight to his face. Her showing up would prove, even if wed, that some ounce of her cared. Either secretly desiring that he choose her to wed, or to at least want to see him find a decent wife. And even the latter means that she had a heart. _That she was not playing me._ And that would be enough for him to move on. _Or so I keep telling myself. _

But, if she didn't come tonight- all would be final. Char resolved to move on, and attempt to heal his wounds. But hope is a dangerous thing. It keeps you yearning for the impossible, while you crash face first into the inevitable.

As Char made my way down the line, he felt the realization settle that she simply wouldn't be here. He smiled politely as he greeted his guests, occasionally sharing a few polite words, and moved on. The only person worth seeing on that line was Aurora. She was a friend of Cecilia, though around his age. She caught his eyes wandering down the line and quipped,

"Are the rumors I hear true? Is there a maiden who already holds your heart in her hands?"

Char simply rolled his eyes slightly, knowing that Cecilia herself ratted him out of Aurora.

"Well, it seems that she's squeezing it right now based on the look in your eyes. But, look on the bright side. Your mother had the banisters waxed down twice for the ball. Act pleasant for a few hours, and you can sail down those beams faster than ever before."

Char laughed, knowing she was trying to cheer him up. And it worked to a degree- he would love to ride down those banisters. But his mind, or maybe his heart, would not stop bringing up thoughts about how he rode down the banisters _with Ella. _And how riding them won't ever be the same now.

When Char came upon the end of the line, one lady briskly walked over, apparently not wishing to miss her chance to speak to prince.

"What is your name, Lady?" He smiled politely, though he was

She seemed to hesitate for a second before responding. "Lela." For a second, I misheard her and thought she said Ella. I eyed her for a second, hoping I was correct. But she was taller than Ella, more built, and didn't look to be a true lady. She had brown hair and green eyes, but they didn't have the same brilliance to them. Char shook his head. Every brunette reminded him of Ella as of late.

Char exchanged a few more pleasantries, but desired to move on. He wanted to make this ball as painless as possible, and looking at a maiden that reminded him of Ella would not help. _Maybe I could remain by Cecelia or Aurora's side._

Ella knew she was losing Char, and as he was about to leave, she acted on an impulse.

"Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa." Ella's Kyrrian accent was heavy, but his eyes glued on to her, and she was just glad to have his attention once again. Though she came to the ball with the intention of simply being a pair of eyes on the wall, she loved having him close to her once again, and didn't want to lose him just yet. Especially when she knew Hattie would snatch him up the second she finished talking to him.

"You speak Ayorthaian!" His attention was captured.

"Not well. My uncle was born there. He's a singer. His voice can charm wood." Ella, on some level, felt guilty about lying to him. And a much louder voice in her head was demanding that she reveal Lela is fake. But she knew she couldn't, and though she may be lying to him, she was protecting him. Just like with the letters.

Char's smile was genuine now. "I miss their songs. I was glad to leave, but now I miss everything."

Ella hummed a stanza of Areida's favorite song, a sad one, about a farmer whose family is starving. Char joined in, singing softly. Near the pair, heads turned. Hattie frowned when she noticed the two.

"Would you favor me with a dance?"

_Over all the others I was his choice!_ Ella curtsied, and he took her hand.

Her hand felt familiar in Char's. He looked up quizzically, and before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, he asked, "Have we met before, Lady?"

"I've never left Bast, but I've longed to see Frell my whole life."

He nodded. _It was a stupid question to ask anyway. I know no Lady Lela before tonight._

Ella's heart pounded slightly, however. Despite her scarred hands, he knew them. He knew _her._

The clock struck eleven.

The dance was a gavotte, too spirited for talk. Rapid movement was a relief in the midst of so much feeling. They twined arms with a succession of momentary partners, other lords and ladies of various rank, before coming back to one another. A final whirl, and the dance ended.

"I love a gavotte," Ella said, touching to make sure her mask was still properly in place. "The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!" Ella blushed after the words came out. _What nonsense was I talking?_

"It's the same with stair rails, the same feeling," he said. "Do you like to slide?" His voice was eager. Part of Char was asking because maybe her resemblance to Ella wasn't a simple coincidence. Maybe he would find his Ella. But the other part was asking so he could move on and prove to himself that it isn't her.

Ella forced a sigh. "No, Majesty. I'm terrified of heights."

"Oh." His polite tone had returned.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like to slide down stair rails?"

"Oh, yes. I used to." _With Ella. _

"I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction."

He nodded, a show of sympathy but not much interest. Lela no longer had his attention, and he was lost in his thoughts about his wondrous time at Ella's father's wedding.

The clock struck the half hour, and Char was ripped out of his thoughts.

"Half after eleven! I've neglected my guests." Remembering his manners as a host, he added, "Refreshments are in the next room, if you care to partake of them." A pause. "I'll look for you later."

Ella ran off after he left the room, slightly giddy that he wished to see her again, but saddened knowing it was Lela and not Ella whom he enjoyed his company with tonight. Ella climbed into her pumpkin coach and took off, overall glad that she decided to come to the ball.

Char simply went through the motions for the rest of the ball, dancing with the rest of the maidens without truly being there with them. Even when he danced with Hattie or Olive, he didn't get a chance to ask them about Ella, even though it was his goal behind the balls. Though one time he did have a valid excuse- that the dance was too lively- the truth was that he didn't want to know the truth. Being told in person that Ella was married would end this all. That tiny bit of hope in him may find something else to latch on to- maybe his thoughts of Ella being under a curse- but either way, it would be too late. Even if Ella was cursed, she would be married. And the future rule of Kyrria cannot long after a married woman. And even if Ella was unmarried, if Hattie would admit to it, it means that Ella herself deceived him. And that was a thought that he couldn't bring himself to fully explore because it would mean that Ella didn't know how to deny his proposal and that she did not love him back. And he didn't know which hurt more- the idea that Ella loved him but was married to another and therefore unpursuable or the idea that Ella never loved him in the first place and was simply a vixen that played him like a fiddle.

And thus, he delayed asking the question that would inevitably break his heart.

* * *

If you guys have any theories and such about the ending, I'd love to hear it! I have it for the most part planned out, but I'm curious to see where you guys think it will go. I will likely have 2-3 more chapters only, so we are nearing the end. I wasn't planning on continuing it past where the book ends, but we shall see what happens!


	7. The Princess

He couldn't hold off anymore. He decided that he would need to ask Hattie. He would only have one more ball after this to find someone, and the only way Char would be able to move on is if all his thoughts about Ella were set to rest. And though he didn't want his heart to break, he knew the pain was part of his responsibility. As heir to the throne, he needs to be able to prove ability to rule justly, and he couldn't do that if his mind was clearly clouded.

* * *

Before heading to the ball the next night, Ella had to do something else. Hattie demanded that they left early for the ball- believing Charmont was only hosting it to see her and she didn't want to keep him waiting. It took some effort for Ella not to scoff- he was with her, or technically Lela, almost the whole night.

"Mandy, I'll be back in a quarter or half hour to get ready." Mandy nodded and went back to chopping a few carrots for the servants' dinner.

The second Ella got off the property, she smiled. It had been a long time since she left on her own terms. Though technically she left last night, that was as Lela. She wasn't Lela or Cinders or anyone else. Here she was as Ella, unmasked. She almost wanted to skip away.

Ella's grin only got bigger once she reached her destination. The menagerie! Oh, how much she missed this place. Ella walked straight to Apple's cage, taking out his namesake, which she hid in her skirt after breakfast. Olive demanded she shined it so she could see her own reflection off of it, and once Ella did all that, Olive got upset, claiming it made her look bad, and threw it on the ground.

While Apple was munching happily, Ella realized just how many apple cores were on the ground near him. And they looked relatively new. Someone must have been visiting him. And just then, Ella heard a noise from behind her.

She turned to see a beautiful girl, only a few years younger than Ella. Her black hair was in an intricately done bun, in a fashion Ella didn't think worked with the laws of nature. Her deep brown eyes were warm and welcoming, and her tan skin was smooth and flawless.

Immediately Ella recognized her, and stumbled into a curtsy. Here she was, face to face, with Princess Cecilia.

Cecilia gave a light hearted chuckle at her curtsy, and then pointed to Apple, who was standing by the end, eagerly hoping for another treat.

"Are you acquainted with my brother's pet?"

Ella knew she shouldn't reveal much about herself, so she simply nodded slightly. Hopefully Cecilia wouldn't ask too much.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

Though Cecilia certainly hadn't meant it as a command, Ella felt the curse pulling at her.

"Eleanor." Ella used her full name, knowing that she would stand out otherwise, especially since she was a servant speaking to the princess. And the added risk of Char talking about her made Eleanor the wiser choice.

"I once knew a wondrous lady by that name. Lady Eleanor of Frell. She was the best lady present at court. I was just reaching year 13 when she passed. Yet her departure played a big toll on my family."

"I'm sure with many noble women that is the case." Ella tried to distance herself. If Cecilia left this conversation feeling Eleanor was insignificant, maybe she wouldn't tell anyone of it.

"You'd be surprised."

There was a pause and Ella strolled towards the parrot cages.

",fwthchor evtoo-" Ella started. She quickly cut herself off when she realized that might reveal her as Char's friend. Or something that Cecilia might bring up to her older brother. She looked back at Cecilia to see if she heard her, but her knowing smile seemed absent minded. After she didn't say anything for a few moments, Ella let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and went back to admiring the bird, silently this time.

"Miss Cecilia, forgive my forwardness, but is there not a ball you should be attending?"

"Oh, it is for my brother's sake. He's trying to find himself a suitable lady to court. All the maidens of Kyrria are invited; you should attend, Eleanor."

"Oh, my lady. I'm afraid I have too much to do, but I do thank you for your offer."

There was a pause when Ella thought she should take her leave, but once she started to make a move, Cecilia spoke up.

"These balls seem pointless to me, though." A pause. "_Ella_-nor_, _can I trust you?"

Ella bit her lip at the pause in her name, but tried to write it off as the princess simply forgetting it. They only met moments ago and she was dressed as a commoner afterall. Ella humbly nodded once she properly processed her question, and Cecilia continued.

"I do believe he's already found someone. If what Sir Stephan tells me is true, she's a very wild lady, an Ogre Tamer, though I'm sure that's just the drunken memory of the knights saying that."

Ella smiled slightly before hearing her next words. "And I do not believe he will move on until he finds her. I think he believes she's lost to him, but I believe otherwise. No woman, no matter how wicked, could make a man fall so deeply in love, only to run away with his heart. In fact, I believe she's just waiting for him to run after her as well. But I wish that I could find this maiden to tell her that, even if he's not physically chasing her, his heart and mind are kingdoms away, searching for her_._"

Ella couldn't bite her tongue before trying to defend herself. Maybe pride was a fault of her own as well. "Maybe she had a reason to leave. He is a prince after all. Maybe the circumstances are different."

"Nothing should get in the way of matters of the heart; at least, I don't believe so."

"Well, my lady, I suppose that is where we differ."

"Quite a tongue on you, Miss Eleanor. I appreciate that you speak your mind, though. Too many see a royal and immediately watch every syllable that comes out of their mouth. Your presence is refreshing."

Ella smiled slightly, glad that she won Char's sister's approval. In another world, that would've meant everything to her. Though she couldn't act on it in this world, it was still a comforting thought.

"Thank you, Princess Cecilia."

"Please, call me Cecilia. Cece tends to be reserved for friends, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see you." Ella could have sworn she winked and her face flushed red. What was going on? "Well, I suppose you were right, I should show my face at the ball, even for a little bit. Until next time, Miss Eleanor of Frell."

* * *

"Prince Charmont!" Hattie practically screeched across the ballroom once he started descending the stairs to reach the main floor. He wasn't technically late to his own ball, at least, that's what he would tell his mother. He was just ensuring that everybody would have an opportunity to socialize before he stole everyone's attention away. In fact, he was being rather considerate.

Hattie launched herself to him, and immediately requested a dance. Her hands were clammy and gripped on to his much too roughly. But he kept a diplomatic smile on his face. Not only was she technically his guest, but he needed to know about Ella.

His question was simply serving as an inoculation- in order to cure his mind and heart of Ella, he needed the truth. And Hattie was as close as he'd get to the source, so despite the vice-like grip she had on him, he smiled until he found a window to ask her the most important question in his mind.

The music was too loud during their first dance, and Aurora requested to have his next dance. Before leaving Hattie's side, he asked her if he could have another dance with her later in the evening, and as a response he got a squeal and rapid nods before she headed over to the refreshments table near her sister and mother.

"I thought by taking you from her I would be saving you?"

Char smirked. "Any other night you would. But I'm afraid I have a rather pressing question to ask the lass."

"Ahh, in regards to your beloved?"

"How could you tell?"

"You get a certain look in your eyes, Charmont," she said, dragging out his name, teasingly. "You think about this lass a lot, hmm?"

"What is the appropriate amount to think about someone so unique? So untouchable?"

"Ah, but untouchable is not a trait you should look for in a wife."

"Alas, there arises a problem."

"Why do I feel like I am being told about this lass more than your parents? Or more importantly your sister? Ceci believes she has new information regarding your mistress."

"Maybe because they'll go looking for information just like that. I know Cecelia is trying to help, but I don't believe she can. I don't believe anybody can."

"Except for Lady Hattie of Frell?"

"Sadly, except for her. This is my own journey, though, Aurora."

"Of course."

They decided to dance the rest of that song engaging in small talk, to Char's relief. It was already the start of their third dance together, due to only being able to talk when close, and after that they decided that Char should likely attend to his other guests.

* * *

Ella vowed not to approach Char during the second ball. It was too dangerous. Especially after meeting Cecilia that morning. The evening was clear, but Lucinda provided the coach anyway. Her tiara and pendant were pink roses. Her gown was a silvery blue with a pale purple petticoat.

That night there was no receiving line. Ella searched for a seat where she'd have a clear view of the dance and where others would have a poor view of her. She found one in a recess partially blocked by a giant fern in a stone pot.

She scrutinized Char's dancing partners, although Ella knew she had no right to resent a rival. He danced three times with the yellow-haired wench who'd made him laugh the night before. She wore no mask and was lovely. Ella couldn't leave him to her.

Ella noticed Princess Cecelia greet the woman after her dance with Char, as he got whisked away by Olive. They seemed friendly, causing Ella to bite the inside of her cheek. Was this woman already accepted by the whole family? The pain of watching herself be replaced flooded through her body.

And then Princess Cecelia caught her gazed. And gestured for her to come to her. Ella's face flushed red and she looked down, hoping that Cecelia had not put together that Eleanor was the same person as Lela, and more importantly, that they weren't all Ella.

Ella knew better than to ignore the Princess' request, however, and slowly made her way around the dancers towards her. She curtsied, albeit it slightly clumsily, before looking up at the Princess and, sadly still present, the blonde-haired wench.

"Lady Lela of Bass, correct? I noticed you spent a lot of time with my brother yesterday, so I wished to introduce myself."

"Princess Cecelia, of course. It's an honor." Lela curtsied once more, but this time she did lose her balance slightly. Is that what the Princess was doing with the blonde-wench then? Getting to know her since Char is showing an interest in her as well. Ella bit the inside of her cheek, before smiling towards the blonde.

"Hello, my name is Aurora. I'm a close friend of the Cecelia." She curtsied and had more grace than Ella has ever had in her life. "Nice to be acquainted with you."

Close friend? Does this mean that she is not trying to with Char's hand? Ella didn't want to voice these thoughts before nodding slightly.

Ella looked at the dance floor, hoping to find a suitor who could ask her to dance so she could avoid having any more conversation with the two women in front of her. And that's when Char saw her. Over the shoulder of his current partner, he mouthed, "Wait for me."

She grew roots. An earthquake could not have moved her. The clock struck a quarter before eleven. It struck eleven. If it has struck the end of the world, Ella would have stayed as she was.

The final figure ended, and Char came to her.

"Will you dance?" he asked. "I looked for you."

_Did I have time?_ She accepted his arm, and they stepped into the dance, a slow sarabande.

"I was here all the while. I watched you."

"An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball."

"Was it so apparent?"

"It was to me."

He changed the subject. "Will you be here tomorrow? My father has asked me to perform an Ayorthaian song."

"When will you sing?" Before midnight, please.

"Sometime late." He grinned. "If I'm lucky, many of my guests will have gone. They needn't all hear their future ruler disgrace himself."

"There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in Ayortha. What will you sing?

"A homecoming song." He sang in Lela's ear.

"_Oak, granite_

_Lilies by the road,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you._

_Cloudy brushing_

_Clover hills,_

_Remember me?_

_Sister, child,_

_Grown tall,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you."_

The dance ended, and he stopped. "There's more. I want you to hear it. Will you?"

Ella resolved to stay late the next night. _I'd manage to reach home without Lucinda's gifts, even if I had to swim. _"I'll be delighted to, but I must leave now tonight. I'm expected by twelve." _How close to midnight was it now? He would think it odd if my jewelry vanished!_

"Oh. I'd hoped… I'm sorry. I mustn't…" He bowed.

She curtsied. "Till tomorrow, Majesty."

"One last thing." He caught her hand. "Please call me Char."

* * *

Sorry that this doesn't update much. I have a lot of other stories going on, and college is a lot more work than I'm used to. I'm trying not to abandon this, but that does mean it will have long waiting periods. I'm going to try to keep updating on , but I think I'm going to move the story to AO3 in the next few weeks because I am on that site much more.

(Also I don't know if I have brought this up before, but sorry if there are errors with switching into 1st person by accident. Especially when taking passages from the book, I sometimes slip up since the book is written in Ella's POV.)


	8. Bast Lela Ella

After a few more hours spent socializing, occasionally sneaking away to just spend time with his sister or Aurora, Char decided it was finally time to share the next dance with Hattie. It would be a relatively slow dance, which would allow him to be able to have a hushed conversation with her.

"Lady Hattie, may I have this dance?" Char tried not to flinch at her squealed agreement, or the way a tourniquet would have a looser grasp upon his arm. Though he spent the whole ball (minus the wonderfully distracting time he spent with Lela) thinking of how he could ease into a conversation surrounding her step sister, after a few moments, when Char opened his mouth, his worries immediately flooded out.

"Your sister is well?" Char hoped that didn't sound as desperately pleading as it did in his head, though he couldn't even say definitively what he wished for the answer to be. Yes, of course he wants Ella to be healthy and happy. But if she was well without him… Char wasn't sure how he should finish that thought, not even sure if he wanted to. All he knew is that he hasn't been well since she was torn from his life in a few strokes of a quill.

"Olive is over there, Prince Charmont. Did you not dance with her this evening?" Hattie's grin grew large, into a smirk, thinking of how she would rub this fact into her sister's face later this evening. He didn't even notice her.

"No, no. I apologize. I meant your other sister. Ella. How is she? I haven't seen her at these balls." Char chose not to ask about her marriage. If he spoke those words allowed, it would solidify it to him. He wouldn't do it if unnecessary.

"Oh, who is to know? Her poor life is just so uneventful. She simply enjoys spending the days away washing the floor on her hands and knees. How filthy!" Hattie scrunched up her nose as her grip on Charmont somehow tightened on his bicep. She clearly wasn't happy that the topic of Ella came up.

"Does she still live with you?"

"Ye- No, no, no. No, she doesn't live with us anymore. I forget because her… cousin, yes, her cousin, Cinders, is our new scullery maid, and oh, do they look so alike! Almost as if Ella was meant to be a scullery maid, too, if you ask me. Now, Prince Charmont, I would very much prefer we stop talking of my sister."

Char furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring all that Hattie followed with and thinking of the beginning of her sentence. Was Ella truly away living with a husband then?

"I apologize, Lady Hattie. My curiosity has simply gotten the best of me. One last question, and I will be sated. Is that alright?" As his waltzing partner nodded, he continued, "Where does she stay then?"

"Where does she stay?" Hattie's eyes widened, clearly surprised by this question. Her eyes suddenly brightened and a proud smile settled onto her lips. "Well, she was sent to Bast. To live with her mother's family."

"Bast?"

"Yes! You see, she never finished finishing school. My family has tried so hard to teach her the proper ways of women, with my trying the hardest, spending hours on end in an attempt to teach her not to slurp soup like an animal, but we are unable to teach her even the basics. We could only be burdened so much. She is to live with her family in Bast until she can become a proper member of society."

_Bast._

Char politely thanked Lady Hattie for answering his questions, tried to listen to her long, winded responses to questions he asked about her to ease the situation, and then politely excused himself from her grasp as the song ended. He almost walked into another guest as he made his way off the dance floor. But all he could do is try to make sense of the one word key that could just solve this puzzle for him.

_Bast._

_Bast. Ella. Lela. Could it be?_

Char jumped slightly as he felt a hand land upon his shoulder. He looked to his right to see his mother smiling at him.

"You don't seem to be very present, Char. Has your mind taken you back to Ayortha?"

"Mother, I think I may have just chosen my bride."

Her mouth opened slightly, before she settled back into the smile that looked identical to the one she had before. It's a skill he blames on her years on the throne. However, this smile felt tighter. And, only because he had known her his whole life, he realized her eyebrows drawn slightly down. Was she… disappointed?

"Oh? And who is the lucky bride?"

"Lady Lela of Bast." Char felt less sure of his words after his mother's reaction, but it had to be Ella. Right?

"She seems like a very nice lass, and you two did seem to get along well. Does this mean the ball tomorrow will serve as your engagement announcement instead?"

"No, I- Mother, I'm not sure, yet. I'm not sure she's the one, yet. Could we perhaps begin to end this ball, instead? I-"

His mother put up a gloved hand up to interrupt him, before lowering it. "The crowd has already begun to file out. I will let the band know their next song will be their last."

"Thank you, Mother."

As his mother began to walk towards the other side of the ballroom, she quietly said something under her breath, and Char wasn't even sure if she meant for him to hear. But there was nobody else it could be intended for.

"A first love can be replaced, but true love cannot."

It felt like a warning. But he had too much on his mind to think about it right now. She was the one who requested these balls be held. She should be ecstatic.

Char shook his head, lightly, and approached the front of the ball room to begin to state his gratitude for his guests. Even if he couldn't focus on the words 'thank you' because the other three were currently clouding his head.

_Bast. Ella. Lela. _


End file.
